Dream Girl
by MasterHecate
Summary: Kaito was planning to ask Miku out on a date, but he needs a little practice at interacting with girls. He found an arcade game titled "Date A Girl". As Kaito is playing.. A grand adventure is about to unfold in the virtual world.. [KaitoXMiku] [Summary as of last chapter]
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This was my first FanFiction, so please go easy on me.. :) Reviews are gladly accepted!_

* * *

Kaito Shion, on his way to school saw an ice cream stand. He stopped by and bought a large sized ice cream cup. Already walking for 10 minutes until he reached school, the ice cream he bought earlier was finished very swiftly. Luckily, he didn't get brain freeze since he was already familiar with ice cream and how fast he should eat it.

Once he reached school, everyone was around their lockers, getting books for their first class. Kaito headed for his locker, he opened it and grabbed the books he needed for the first class. He looked at his watch, revealing that it was 7:55am and 5 minutes away before class starts. He rushed to the 3rd Floor, heading to his first class. Once inside, he sat down at the back of the class, opened his books and waited for the teacher to come in. It was 7:59am; usually the teacher would be here by now. But it was a coincidence that the teacher has not arrived yet.

While looking around, he saw a teal haired girl. She had a very long and silky hair; her hair's scent was also better than ever. Her scent was just like vanilla and it traveled across the classroom. She was very gorgeous too; in fact she was beyond gorgeous to Kaito. Kaito, snapping out of it, checked his wristwatch. It revealed that now it was 8:05am, and the teacher hasn't arrived yet. Kaito continued to admire her, he simply can't take his eyes of her, and she was just too gorgeous.

Kaito waited patiently for the teacher, and saw 3 students went out the class. He thought to himself, "They aren't patient enough. I wish the teacher would arrive soon." Finally, after another 5 minutes, the teacher had arrived. The teacher wasn't usually as late as this. Kaito wondered, "What the hell happened to him?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 is up! ENJOY!_

* * *

After a long wait, the teacher came in. 10 minutes late.

"Ohayo, Sensei!" The class greeted the teacher as he came in.

All of the students went back to their seats in a rush as the teacher prepared to teach the class.

**Time skip until evening**

Kaito walked home from school, it was 3:00pm in the evening, he hopes the ice cream man was still open up ahead. Finally, he arrived at the ice cream stand, luckily for him; he was still open for business.

"May I have uhh… 4 scoops of mint ice cream, with chocolate chip toppings on top!" Kaito said, being very excited. He never wanted anything else other than ice cream, well…. He also wanted the teal haired girl.

**Time skip 15 minutes**

Kaito finally reached home, exhausted from walking and learning in school. But that exhaustion does not stop him. If you ask me why, HE HAD ICE CREAM!

Kaito disposed the empty ice cream cup and headed to his bedroom, he quickly changed clothes and laid on the bed, very exhausted.

**A/N: If you don't like erotic scenes, scroll down until the next page line**

* * *

Kaito opened his eyes, looking straight at a teal haired girl. His gaze met hers, and he can feel his cheeks burning. Her cheek turned to a light rose color. Kaito tried to move, but she held him tight.

She leant closer to him… All Kaito can do is wait and see, he was very surprised, wondering how the hell did she get in here? Kaito stayed calm, frozen on what was happening.

She was only a centimeter away. Then, she leant even closer to him and their lips met. Their tongues fight for dominance, swirling with each other, exchanged saliva.

Then, the tealette reached for Kaito's pants, unzipped it slowly…

* * *

**A/N: Erotic scene gone!**

Kaito woke up in shock that he sat directly. He looked around, realizing that was only a dream. He sighed. He really wondered what is the teal girl's name. He checked his clock. 6:05pm. He got up, changed clothes and left to go to a nearby restaurant for dinner.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED.. CHAPTER 3 is Up!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Enjoy chapter 3!_

* * *

**Time skip the next morning**

RING! RING! RING! Kaito's alarm vibrates.

Kaito woke up, opening his eyes slowly until he sees a…. a teal…. His teal painted ceiling. He had some renovations into his house since he had feelings for the teal haired girl; he wanted his house to look nice and clean.

Kaito sat up, and turned off the buzzing alarm. He went off his bed and head to the bathroom.

**Time skip 30 minutes**

Kaito went to out the main door, and turned back to locked the door. He headed off to school, but on the way, he wants to buy ice cream. Like any other day, he walked from home to school in about 20-30 minutes.

While walking to school, he had a glance on the teal haired girl; he could feel his cheeks heating up by the moment. He ran towards the girl, but lost sight of her once she had walked to the crowd. He sighed in disappointment, as he was not able to meet the girl of his dreams.

He finally reached the school, hoping to find and meet the girl of his dreams. He just can't stop thinking about her; her thoughts were all over his head. He was not able to find her from the large amount people walking every direction. After a good 5 minutes, he gave up and went into the classroom.

**Later…**

**_A/N: You don't like kissing scenes? Skip until the next Line Breaker_**

* * *

****He once again saw the teal haired girl. She looked at him for a split second. Kaito was wonring what was going through her mind right now… He was thinking to hard, not noticing that the girl was so close to him.

He was surprised when he felt warm lips against his, but he just kissed back, enjoying the moment he is feeling right now. His tongue started to touch her bottom lips, asking for an entrance. She gladly accepted the invitation. Kaito explored her mouth as the girl gave a small moan when their tongues fought for dominance until…

* * *

**_A/N: No more kissing scenes!_**

"KAITO SHION! WAKE UP THIS INSTANCE!"

Kaito woke up from the sudden shout from his teacher. He was confused where he was and what was happening until he looked around to see a few giggles from the girls and a few laughing from the boys, finding out that all that has happened was just a dream. Kaito's face became as red as a tomato from the embarrassment from his classmates. The teacher stopped the student's laughter and went back to teaching the class. Kaito just sighed and daydream of that particular girl for the rest of the class.

**Time skip to end of class**

Finally, the class was dismissed, Kaito sighed in relief. Kaito's goal today is to find out that particular girl's name. He desperately searched around the school's hallways, locker areas but there was no sign of her. After a long boring time of 1 hour searching, he gave up. He went on his way home. On the way home, like always, he bought ice cream and kept daydreaming about the teal haired girl, luckily he didn't get ran over by a truck.

Once home, he immediately went to this PC and attempted to find the teal haired girl's name. He searched in every social media he knew, using different kinds of search engines. He kept searching and searching all night; forgetting about his dinner.

After a ton of attempts, he still couldn't find her name; he was just overly exhausted now. He wondered, how beautiful is her name?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED..


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait! But your patience is worth it! This time the chapter is written way better, the storyline has been improved and it's 1000 words! Enjoy Chapter 4! [Please tell me if you like (Faster Uploads, Less Content or Slower Uploads More Content). Thank you!_

* * *

Like any other day, Kaito's headed to school and bought ice cream. He decided today, he would ask the girl's name. Upon arrival at the school, he entered class and sat beside her. He looked at her, and opened his mouth. Slowly his words come out, "What is your name?"

She looked back at Kaito and asked, "Me?"

Kaito replied happily, "Yes"

She said, "My name is Hatsune Miku, what's yours?"

He taught to himself, that name is so kawaii!

Kaito replied, "My name is Kaito Shion, nice to meet you."

She replied, "Nice to meet you too!"

Then, the teacher came in and said, "Ohayo!"

**Time Skip - Lunch Break**

Kaito asked Miku, "Would you like to buy lunch with me?"

Miku replied, "Umm…. Ok"

They headed downstairs, to the lunch hall, bought bentos then sat down together. Kaito was blushing the whole time, and couldn't calm down, his heart rate increases over time.

"Itadakimasu!"

They both started eating their bentos, and meanwhile asked each other questions and chatted until the bell rang. It indicated that they must go back to class now or they will be late.

They sat down next to each other, Kaito was very happy about today and will never forget this day.

Kaito said to himself, "Hmm… Should I ask her out on a date?" If he would do that, he figured out maybe he could go to the water park with her or he could go to an expensive restaurant and enjoy dinner with her, or he could do both at one day and spend a lot of time with her. He taught about this until the class ended.

At the lockers, he asked her where she lived and she pointed the direction where Kaito also lived. He asked her shyly, "Do you want to go home together? I happen to live in the same street." She nodded. Kaito then said happily "Ok, let's go!"

They walked together and exited the school; Kaito said "Oh, do you mind if I buy some ice cream for a while?" She replied while smiling, "It's okay, I can wait."

Kaito walked to the ice cream stall, and taught that he should also get some ice cream for her. He taught to himself, what flavor should I get her?

Kaito bought his usual liked flavor, and he decided that he would buy vanilla ice cream for her.

He then finally came back. Miku said, "Oh, you finally came back." She asked curiously, "You eat two cups of ice cream? That's a lot for sure." Kaito said, "I don't really eat that much. The vanilla ice cream is for you."

Miku smiled and said, "Arigato, Kaito-kun." Kaito smiled back, and blushed lightly. She happily accepted the ice cream, and started eating it.

They continued walking, and after about 4 minutes, she pointed her house to Kaito, coincidentally Miku and Kaito happened to be neighbors. Kaito taught to himself, why didn't I know this earlier?

They both waved their hands and said good-bye.

Kaito said, "Sayonara, Miku-chan"

She looked back and smiled while waving her hand to Kaito.

Kaito headed back to his house, thinking about the future and what should he do next to get closer to her.

**Time Skip - Next Morning**

When Kaito exited his house, at the same time Miku did. He waved at her from a distance, "Miku-chan! Want to go to school together?"

She just smiled and waved back.

Miku said, "Ohayo!"

Kaito replied, "Ohayo, Miku-chan"

While walking towards school, Kaito asked Miku, "Do you have free time after school today?"

Miku replied, "Umm.. Yeah I do, I'm free after school."

All Kaito could think of was… Going to the beach with her, seeing her in her swimsuit. WAIT NO. It's too early.

Kaito opened his mouth and said, "Oh"

After that, Miku just smiled at Kaito.

Kaito couldn't decide if, he should go eat dinner together, go to a shopping mall or go to a place where there is lots of places to hang out together.

Maybe, he should use Google.

After 5 minutes of thinking, he finally came up with an idea. He should just eat dinner together.

He opened his mouth and… no words came out. Maybe he was just too shy to ask her out on a date, and he only knew her since yesterday, it would be too early for a date now. Also, Miku only treated Kaito as a friend, not a boyfriend. Hopefully, he doesn't get friend zoned.

He should find a way to let her know that he loves her. But he can't just say I Love You randomly.

After a while, they finally arrived.

**Time Skip - Dismissal Time**

Kaito was searching for Miku in the locker areas. After a while he found her, he ran to her and said, "Today I can't go home with you, I am going to Akihabara. Gomen nasai"

Miku replied, "Oh it's not a problem."

Kaito said, "Ok, Arigato!"

Kaito decided that today, he would find a video game arcade to make him better at interacting with girls.

**Time Skip - Kaito's Arrival at Akihabara**

Right after finding a video game arcade, he went inside at looked around for any games that will make him better at interacting with girls.

After a few minutes, he finally found one. It was titled "Date A Girl"

He inserted some coins, sat down at stared at the screen.

Soon, the game intro music started…

Kaito created a new profile, and also chose a girl that he think was the cutest.

The game intro was up,

**POV Changed - Kaito's in-game character**

GAME START!

* * *

_To Be Continued... Please give me feedback if you like this chapter, or prefer the old ones. Thanks for reading!_

_PS: I am planning to change the story title, please let me know if you prefer "Dream Girl" Or would like to suggest another title._


End file.
